


Sciles x reader imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Sciles imagines from my tumblrs





	Sciles x reader imagines

· Scott was the one who planned the trip for your anniversary

· the entire reason for going to the mountains was for some privacy

· all you do that weekend is eat, sleep and have sex

· there’s no place that delievers out there so you stopped at the grocery market in the nearest town and stocked up on food

· sex happens everywhere

· in the bed

· on the couch

· in the shower

· in the hot tub

· in the kitchen while you were trying to make a pizza

· Stiles was always the first to tap out

· “you two are too much for me”

· he naps while you and Scott were still going at it

· when you come back from the trip all three of you are covered in hickies and scratch marks

· none of your friends can look you guys in the eye knowing what you spent all weekend doing


End file.
